Dwarf
Masters of stone and iron, dauntless and unyielding in the face of adversity. Lore Carved from the bedrock of the universe, dwarves endured an age of servitude to giants before winning their freedom. Their mighty mountain fortress-cities testify to the power of their ancient empires. Even those who live in human cities are counted among the staunchest defenders against the darkness that threatens to engulf the world. Play a dwarf if you want... * to be tough, gruff, and strong as bedrock. * to bring glory to your ancestors or serve your god's right hand. * to be able to take as much punishment as you dish out. * to be a member of a race that favors the paladin, cleric, and fighter classes. Physical Qualities Dwarves average about 1.4m in height and are very broad, weighting as much as an adult human. Dwarves have the same variety of skin, eye and hair colors as humans, although dwarf skin is sometimes grey or sandstone red and red hair is more common among them. Male dwarves are often bald and braid their long beards into elaborate patterns. Female dwarves braid their hair to show clan and ancestry. Dwarven attire and equipment, including weapons and shields are decorated with bold geometric shapes, natural gems, and ancestral faces. Although they reach physical maturity roughly the same age as humans, dwarves age more slowly and remain vigorous well past 150 years of age, often living to see 200. Racial Traits * Average Height: * Average Weight: * Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom * Size: 'Medium * '''Speed: '''1m per round * '''Vision: '''Low-light * '''Skill Bonuses: '+2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance * 'Cast Iron Stomach: '+5 racial bonus to saving throws against poisons. * 'Dwarven Resilience: '''You can use your second wind ability as a minor action instead of your standard action. * '''Dwarfen Weapon Proficiency: '''You gain proficiency with the ''throwing hammer and the warhammer. * '''Encumbered Speed: '''You move at your normal speed even when it would normally be reduced by armor or heavy load. Other effects that limit speed (such as difficult terrain or magical effects) affect you normally. * '''Stand Your Ground: '''When an effect forces you to move -through a pull, a push, or a slide- you can move 1 meter less than the effect specifies. This means an effect that normally pulls, pushes or slides a target 1 meter, does not affect you unless you want to. In addition, when an attack would knock you prone, you can immediately make a saving throw to avoid falling prone. Playing a Dwarf Proudly proclaiming they were made from the earth itself, dwarves share many qualities with the rock they love. They are strong, hardy, and dependable. They value their ancestral traditions, which they preserve through the ages as fiercely as they defend the carved structures of their mountain homes. To a dwarf, it is a gift and a mark of deep respect to stand beside an ally in battle, and a sign of deepest loyalty to shield that ally from enemy attacks. Dwarven legends honor many heroes who gave their lives to save their clans or their friends. '''Dwarven Characteristics: Acquisitive, brave, hard-working, loyal, organized, stern, stubborn, tenacious, vengeful.